Drabble! You're Beautiful
by alerts
Summary: 'Apakah efek yang ditimbulkan penerang kereta benar-benar sehebat ini ? Mana mungkin ada manusia se-indah itu ? Apa… apa efek penerangan kereta bisa merubah orientasiku, bukankah… bukankah itu… namja ? Ya Tuhan… kenapa ini… Cho Kyuhyun… sadarlah… kau sudah punya kekasih… dan kau akan berkencan dengan kekasihmu…ah…tidak…tidak' Kyuhyun X Sungmin Kyumin!Flat


You're Beautiful

A KyuMin Fanfiction

by alerts

* * *

"Iya… ne… aku sudah berada di subway, tunggu 20 menit, mianhae…" huh―menghembuskan napas lelah, bagaimana tidak ? Berlari dari flat menuju stasiun, salahkan saja game 'terkasih' yang membuatnya lupa akan segalanya, termasuk janji menemui seseorang yang ia sukai.

Menyandarkan punggungnya pada badan kereta, tak bisa dipungkiri rasa kantuknya sungguh―entahlah, yang jelas ia hanya ingin tidur sekarang.

Lagi―menghembuskan napas lelah.  
'Ayolah Cho Kyuhyun… Kau tak boleh mengecewakan kekasihmu' semangat Kyuhyun dalam otaknya. Tapi apa daya, rasa kantuknya lebih besar 'Baiklah… 15 menit di subway ku gunakan untuk tidur, pintar kau Cho Kyuhyun' pikirnya lagi.

Bersiap menyamankan kepalanya di badan kereta, sebelum melihat kondisi sekitar, biasa, subway yang ramai oleh remaja di akhir pekan.

Kyuhyun mulai memejamkan matanya, tapi… seketika pula Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya 'Sepertinya ada yang salah' batin Kyuhyun.

Perlahan ia mulai mengarahkan pandangan tepat pada sosok di bangku seberangnya. Baiklah, putar lidah Kyuhyun, mana bisa 'ia' disebut biasa, sosok itu… indah.

Sebut Kyuhyun bodoh atau bahkan maniak, menatap fokus sosok diseberangnya intens dan hey, kemana rasa kantukmu Cho Kyuhyun ?

'Apakah efek yang ditimbulkan penerang kereta benar-benar sehebat ini ? Mana mungkin ada manusia se-indah itu ? Apa… apa efek penerangan kereta bisa merubah orientasiku ? Bukankah… bukankah itu… namja ? ya Tuhan… kenapa ini… Cho Kyuhyun… sadarlah… kau sudah punya kekasih… dan kau akan berkencan dengan kekasihmu…ah…tidak…tidak'

Tanpa terasa, subway kini berhenti, terlalu cepat, ini terlalu cepat bagi Kyuhyun.

_'pip pip' _

"yeoboseyo… ne…eum…terjadi sesuatu, keretanya menabrak seekor sapi, jadi mungkin kita tidak bisa bertemu…lagi. bye"

Kyuhyun mematikan sambungan telepon segera, persetan dengan alasan konyolnya, entahlah, _he just doesn't know what he should do now,_ kecuali kenyataan jika ia harus keluar dari kereta.

* * *

-137-

* * *

"Permisi" sapa sebuah suara.

Tak bersemangat―Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya, menatap sosok yang menyeru padanya.

"Ya…" katakan jika Kyuhyun tak bermimpi, atau mungkin dia sedang tidur sambil berjalan.

"Maaf, apa aku mengenalmu ? sepertinya kau melihatku cukup lama saat di kereta" ujar sosok itu.

"Eum…ya…tidak…maksudku, aku kira kau temanku, kalian…mirip" jawab Kyuhyun.

Sosok itu kini hanya mengangguk singkat

"Ah, ya, aku Sungmin, Lee Sungmin" ujar Sungmin menyodorkan tangannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun"

Sungmin, sosok di hadapan Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengangguk tanda mengerti. Tak ada perbincangan yang terjadi setelah perkenalan yang mengejutkan bagi Kyuhyun. 'Bagaimana mungkin ?' pikir Kyuhyun.

"Ah, kau orang Seoul ?" Seru Kyuhyun saat Sungmin tengah memastikan waktu pada jam digital di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sejenak lalu kembali mengangguk. Bahkan pemuda manis itu memamerkan senyuman yang membuat Kyuhyun memaksa paru-parunya bekerja lebih keras. "Kau pendatang ?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terpaku. Lihatlah wajah 'bodoh' miliknya yang sama sekali tak merespon pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi ?" Sungmin berseru. Menggerakkan kelima jarinya tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ah, nde. Maksudku. Bukan, aku orang Seoul. Ya, seperti itulah." Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri. memaki bodoh dan bodoh dalam hati saat kedapatan memasang tampang tak kalah bodoh hingga membuat Sungmin menyunggingkan senyum yang ... entahlah, Kyuhyun tak perduli maksud senyuman itu, dia hanya perduli jika senyuman pemuda di hadapannya indah. Ya, indah.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin mengangguk singkat. "Baiklah, Kyuhyun-ssi. Sepertinya teman-temanku sudah menungguku. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Sungmin membungkuk sopan bersiap meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kembali terdiam. Entah kemana kosa kata yang telah di pelajarinya dari tingkat dasar sampai sekolah tinggi.

Kyuhyun hanya dapat mengangguk lemah. Menatap Sungmin yang mulai membalikkan tubuhnya hingga hanya punggung lebar yang memenuhi pandang mata Kyuhyun.

"Lee sungmin-ssi." Kyuhyun menggigit lidahnya. Entah kenapa dia tak dapat mengendalikan lidahnya untuk memanggil sosok indah di depannya.

Sungmin membalikkan pungggungnya dan menatap Kyuhyun, jangan lupakan senyuman pemuda itu yang benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun lupa akan berbagai hal yang dapat menyokong kebutuhan hidupnya. berlebihan ? Salahkan saja senyum Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sangat menyukai majas hiperbola.

"Ne ?" ucap Sungmin tanpa memotong jarak antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya perlahan dan mulai mengembangkan senyuman yang membuatnya menjadi... tampan. Setidaknya itu _statement_ yang di berikan teman-teman Kyuhyun. "lee SUngmin. Kau... kau indah ?"

_FINN_


End file.
